The Usual
by H0rcruxl0ver
Summary: It's two years after the war and nothing has changed, not the people she's been growing up with, not the relationship she's in, nothing. Hermione wants adventure or at least to get out. She wants to progress in her relationship and lead a normal life. But will that happen? Or will she leave it all nad start out on her own?


Ever since the war ended Ron, Harry, Ginny and herself had been living in the 'second burrow' which they named after the only home they all really had together. It was out in the middle of no where, on the sand dunes of the beach where the sun seemed to set to fast and rise to slowly.  
The closest thing to neighbors, was indeed, Rons older brother Bill who would visit time to time with his wife Fleur and daughter Victorie. The next town over was London, but that was hundreds of miles away so they were never bothered by anyone really. But when Bill and his family did come around from time to time, everyone would be thrilled especially Hermione. She'd clean the house for days and baby proof every door, draw and lock just to make sure the baby was safe. When they all finally arrive everyone would gather in the living room and talk for hours while Hermione and Fleur played with Victorie. Hermione began to actually like Fleur which eased most of the tension in the house.  
Everytime Hermione looked at Victorie she always felt an ache in the pit of her stomach, oh how she longed to have her own family of tiny brown eyed, red haired children running around into the dark of the night. But she always caught and reminded herself that a proper lady would be married before children were even a thought and that her parents would want it that way no matter what. Ron on the other hand had said multiple times that he'd rather have his kids at their wedding seeing the moment their parents married instead of being 'proper.' Kids were always an arguing factor between them, they both wanted them, but wanted them at different times in their lives.  
Hermione always found herself day dreaming about the future and how she couldn't wait to have a family, to be married, to have a job, to just explore the world. She would invite Harry and Ginny over with their children on Sundays for dinner and she'd be able to gossip to Ginny while Harry and Ron had a drink. She signed heavily and walked out of the living room into the kitchen. Ginny realized Hermione was a little down so she as well got up and whispered to Harry "I'll be back" before his curious face asked the curious question of where's she going?  
"Hermione," Ginny whispered as she walked around the corner into the kitchen, but Hermione was no where to be seen. She saw the front door open and walked out. "Hermione!" she yelled. She saw a flick in the corner of her eye and spotted Hermione sitting on one of the sand dunes staring at her with a half smile. As Ginny began walking over she realized Hermione was whipping her eyes, she took off at a near run and slide down next to her. "What's wrong with you silly?" she asked. "Victorie.." Ginny gave her a strange look and Hermione proceeded "Victorie is my trouble and I feel horrible to say that. It's just.. Just I wish Ron and I could see eye to eye and I wish I didn't have such strong feelings towards my beliefs and I wish, I just wish your brother wasn't so damn hard-headed!" Hermione finished and turned back to the open water and the last little bit of sun light dip behind the waters edge. "Oh," Ginny started "So this is why you've been so upset lately? I mean sure, Harry and I heard you guys yelling but it wasn't our business and I didn't want to make you more upset then you already were so I left it alone" she frowned as she looked out at the water too, "Care to explain some more? I'm quite confused and we're out here alone anyway."  
Hermione heaved a heavy sigh "Well, if you actually want to know" she began "It has been two years, almost to the date that I realized I loved your brother more than anything, myself even. But I think I knew that I loved him all those years, I just never had the guts to do anything about it." Ginny interupted "Well of course, everyone knew that except you two" she laughed then quieted down for Hermione to continue. "But I feel like in the two years we've been 'together' nothing has happened that's been exciting. I actually want to go out sometimes where as your brother just wants to stay her with his best mate and sister to watch over them. I want to get married someday, make baby's even.. but your brother just wants to wait and I can't help thinking the only reason he wants to wait is because he feels like there's better choices out there, you know girl wise. I don't want to lose him, but what if one day he wakes up and leaves because he doesn't want me anymore!?" Ginny stared at the darken sky, "Hermione my dear, are so confusing. How is Victorie the problem when it's actually because my brother won't commit!?" She let out a loud laugh and Hermione followed with a snort and an even louder laugh. "I'm fustrated! That's all so many things to say and never enough people to say them to!" She finally said once she'd stopped grinning. "I just want commitment, which would be marriage and after that would come children and I'm just so jealous of Bill and Fleur which is why Victorie is my problem!" She realized how dumb she was beginning to sound "Their just so inlove and I wish Ron would show me that and I wish he'd want to commit.. the right way." Ginny thought long and hard over the next silent ten minutes. "You listen to me right now Hermione, Ronald loves you with all his heart and everyone knows that. You two are fine together, he will never leave you for he knows he could get no better because you are the best. Bill and his french Mistress," Ginny still wasn't intridged by Fleur at all, "are much older than you two and though they are so inlove and happy I guantee they've fought about some similar things as you have. You and Ron have plenty of time together over the next lifetime, believe me if you want commitment.. you already have it in my opinion. He loves you, you could not ask for me."  
Tears swelled in Hermione's eyes. She had known all of what Ginny had just told her but hearing it from someone else made it all the better. "I.. can't thank you enough Gin. I mean, gosh.. how could I have been so stupid? I should have just liste-" but tears were now rolling down her cheeks, Ginny pulled her into a hug and kissed her head "Hermione, stop it! He loves you don't think anything else! I swear to you!"  
After what seemed like a lifetime of crying to Ginny, Hermione sat up and whipped her tears on her sleeve. "I've been so selffish, how're you and Harry?" she asked in a cheery voice. "Perfect," as Ginny smiled back. "He's great. At everything" and with that comment she winked at Hermione. "Merlin's Beard! No.. you didn't! When!? How was it!? Oh my go- no really!? Wow. I mean I'm at a loss for words!" Before Ginny could answer one question Hermione spit out another one till finally she said "Well, now I know what the yelling Ron and I have been hearing." Ginny blushed. "It was actually very proper and a good time if I do say so. Glad we waited, it was worth it." She smiled and turned her head upwards to the night sky. "Sex," Hermione said outloud, very loudly actually. "with Harry Potter, oh how the Gods are rejoicing!" her and Ginny began laughing loudly. "Well.. just incase you were.. er wondering, to be completely honest.. Ron and I haven't done anything along those lines." Ginny's draw dropped a centimeter and Hermione stated "Nope, nothing." Ginny looked surprised "What!? I thought it would have been done long ago by now!" Hermione snickered "Yeah right. I mean sure we kiss, but that isn't anything worth celebrating. Nope. We just never have alone time and when we do, we kiss and say goodnight then fall asleep together. That's it. I mean sure we've come close, but things always seem to interupt us or something.." Ginny smiled "You just wait. It'll happen and you'll be glad you waited longer." Hermione stood up and through out her hand for Ginny to grab, she pulled her up and they began walking back to the shack together. "You know, I enjoyed this little bit of the night. We'll have to catch up again." Hermione smiled "I agree" and they walked in the front door.  
Everyone hung out for a litte more than an hour then slowly Victorie started to fall asleep on the couch next to Ron. Bill got up and Ron leaped "No no mate, i'll take her up, you and Fleur can get ready for bed. Ron scooped Victorie up in his arms and walked up the stairs to put her to sleep. She got to stay in Ron and Hermione's room on the cot next to their bed. Bill and Fleur came in a few minutes later and gave some hugs then closed the door. Ron and Hermione would no don't be sleeping on the couch, but she thought quietly to herself.. Ron can have the floor.


End file.
